Hello love
by SatinemoOn
Summary: well a songfic about zeki hope you guys like it..XD


Disclaimer:

Gandang araw guys...

..This is actually a songfic about the Zeki pairing…

…so I dedicate this one for all the people who share the same sentiments as mine…

…okay…so here we go enjoiii!!!

By the way...I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT Hino Matsuri and LaLa…

_**Hello love**_

_It's good to see you,_

_You've been gone for so long..._

_I tried to find you,_

_But my reasons went wrong…_

It's been a while now since I last saw you…you're white, silver hair and the same pale purple colored eyes of yours. And even though we haven't been in touch for so many years I heard so many things about your great the fact about you being the new head of the Hunter's society and it was great. God you don't know how I wanted to come and congratulate you myself when I heard this big news, I was so curious about you but…I guess you're still the same cold person I fell in love with over and over again. Though I can still remember the day I last touch nor saw you…it was at the front of the cemetery remember...things happened so fast...The way you pulled your gun...The way you lift my feet off the ground and carry me around with your strong arms surrounding my waist, how I wanted to say I want to stay like that forever but…I know somewhere inside of me.. I can't because of a reason...That no matter what I do…we just can't.

_It doesn't matter,_

_No one cares anymore_

_I wish you'd comeback, _

_When I needed you before_

The year you finally become the President has been the most memorable year of my life. Because it was the same year that the reason keeps me from holding back was already gone. The night before he died, I found the courage to tell my brother about the things I've been trying to hide from him. The feelings that I held for you and to make it even worse, He didn't spoke for me for the rest of the night. I knew he was hurt by what I had just said but for some reason a part of him told me that he knew it all along. About me loving you even more as I spend every day beside him, but I knew already made up my mind about being and staying the rest eternity with you by my side. My brother died in trying to save my life. And I was so afraid; my heart was suddenly filled with fear and regrets. Fear because of what tomorrow might bring to me, and Regrets because of the choices I had made and of course the path that I had chosen. His death cause me so much pain but I knew deep inside of me there is still this deep wound that is that doesn't seem to heal. My only family died and I knew no one is around to support me, and to tell you the truth that was the time I thought of you again…I knew it was so unfair of me to call for your name and ask for your touch and comfort. And I don't care what people might say because all I know is that right now you're the one that I need, I was about to go and find you but something pinned my heart from doing so… what made me changed my mind about being with you was that…before he died and as I held him in my arms he whispers how much he loves me… and that he knew I was in love with you all along…then I thought I was so unfair to him that even in death it was my name who escapes and flow with his last breathe…that's when I thought maybe I was not yet time.

_Hello love_

_Where you've been,_

_I tried to start without you_

_But I lost it in the wind,_

And now…a familiar, alluring scent filled my nostrils. I was torn in opening my eyes, afraid that it might be all just a dream. A sweet, alluring dream, but I knew I had to face the truth. For the past years after Kaname died I told myself that I had to move on but part of me still hold on to you that every time I try to do so..Like the wind that blow the silver strands off your face, my defenses also crashes down when I thought of you…which was kind of weird since haven't seen you for years. Guess the feelings still lingers even if the person is not around. And now the time has finally come for me to know the truth..i thought maybe seeing you would lighten up my sunken heart and soul, slowly I opened my eyes and look at my side where you are standing. And just as I thought nothing new about you, but I can still feel my heart skip a bit at the sight of you and my knees shook with such adoration as you slowly turn and face me Your purple gaze held mine so perfectly though there's something different about you as you speak to me..but that doesn't seem to matter all I know is that I have to tell you the truth cause I know this might be the last time that I see you again, I was about to say it so when suddenly you place a small card in my hand and gave a small smile that you don't usually display to others…I smiled back at you then slowly I looked down and felt my hands tremble as I open it…and as I read..I finally understand why there is something different about you…

_Hello love_

_Come on in_

_Sure I could use a friend_

_To tell me_

_How to start again…_

I suddenly felt my heart shook with happiness and at the same time sadness…I slowly closed the letter and listened as you told me a beautiful story, I've never heard you talk that much before that it made smile a little, but I could feel my throat dried as I gather up some courage to look up at you and give the smile that tells you every thing. I finally understand why you finally had the time to meet me and the thing that was so different about you. It was your eyes…those purple colored eyes that were filled with affection and kindness was the same but…not like before that was filled with such longing…passionate love just for me…I stare at your back as you walk out of the Kuran mansion…I held my tears back until were out of my sight then finally I looked at the card intently as I held it in my hand, slowly I placed it on the table closed my eyes and thought nothing but you…I could've said my feelings for you since I know that my heart still belongs to you Zero even after all this years…but still I can't erase the fact that inside this invitation what engraved beside your name was Yori's and not mine…

_It's good to see you_

_You've been gone for so long…_

_A/note:_

_Okay...So I know it's kinda creepy..That's why I really need your reviews about this one so I could make some changes...Thank you so much by the way for reading this one…(T.T)_

_Oh…and if you're interested with the song the title is "hello love" by Leslie pearl..Actually one of the my favorite love songs...=D_

_Godbless and ingats…_

_ Latsalab,_

_ Satinemo0n_


End file.
